


Gloria and Agony

by orphan_account



Series: Just One Yesterday [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco both die and find each other after death, but will there love for each other make a peaceful life not ture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloria and Agony

The life was worth it but when we die we go to 1 of 2 places Heaven or Hell. You become a demon or a angel. You either want to watch them choke on their halos or spill your guts for them.but when you die you can’t change who you become. Your stuck a demon or an angel But me i want. just.. One ..yesterday. My names Jean it was like i’m a demon but this is my story.

 

It all started when i was in a car wreck. Me, uhh, i was hit with a 18 wheeler, and my 2015 ford truck was completely crushed. i was alive for about 3 minutes before my heart finally gave out it was so much Fucking pain it felt like i was drowning in my own blood. My ribs stabbing my lungs. My heart was going so fast a first so more pain and i was spewing blood but it realized i won't live and just slowed down making it more agonizing.i heard the people say stuff like get him out of there or the car will explode”. It did after about 10 minutes. But i wasn't the only one there was this guy in the car behind me. When people came over to help him he would yell ‘go help him he's in worse shape than i'm in.’ he should've got the help because in the end we both ended up dying. he tried to get his foot out i think and the car cut off his ribs and some of his head. And the worst part. The guy who ran both of our cars over was unharmed but a bump on his head from hitting the steering wheel.he ran a Fucking red light at 70 mph it was a 45 and running a red light get you get a month long prohibition. He didn't even anything for speeding in a 45..

 

Anyway I saw him up there about 30 seconds after I died it was like I just woke up in heaven. he's was right next to me as well. I said “Hi my names Jean what's yours?” He replied “Marco.” i start to blush a little” So thanks for telling them to help me instead. You should've gotten it because at least you had a chance.” He just sat there smiling. He looked really familiar. He softly spoke “ i wanted to make sure we're ok.” “you died for me.” i say concerned “hey don't worry i know i did it for a reason” he smiled. I couldn't help myself this total stranger who looked really looked similar i couldn't help it tears pouring out of my eyes. He leaned over pulled me in for a hug holding the back of my head. He whispered in my ear “shh it's ok. Were going to be ok.” his voice was soft and comforting. Next we say this bright light. It said very loud and powerful. “Jean Kirstein, Marco Bodt, you are here because your soul has left your body because i have cut your life's short for a purpose. He still lives for another.don't ask why. come my children, enter the gates of heaven. But remember if a sin is deemed by lucifer your soul will become a demon spreader of hate. You both are now angels. Welcome.” She disappeared then these gates opened wide. I looked back him and he smiled at me making me smile. He grabbed my w and started walking into these gates he said “Come on Jean.” i started to walk us both holding hands. 

We walk in and it's like we're alone in this forest full of snow. Something started pulling me away deeper into the forest it looked like a snake with 12 arms. “Marco! Marco!” i yelled reaching my hand out. But he wasn't there. WOMPF! I hear right in my ear it's Marco. He's holding a sharp stick in his hand stabbing the creature near me. It started holding me tight suffocating me Marco pierced it harder. It finally let go but it grabbed Marco. “NOOO!” i yelled grabbing the stick. I did this backflip thing then stabbing it in what i think was the heart. It let go of him. He dropped like a rock in a pool. I jumped and caught him in my arms “what the hell was that?’ I say panting and gasping. This angel appears her name Savannah. She was the same angle from before. She spoke kinda sarcastically but calm, “you'll both be in trouble, but this is the forest of Glory and Agony. The place angels go to suffer and become demons by turning into animalistic creatures. This is the last place a agnel is a angel. If they still have a little bit of hope left they can be saved but both will suffer. If you kill a demon like that in that state you have saved it from an eternity of pain, he could not be saved. Each form is different. i hope you don't suffer like i see Jean, and Marco be Wise.Goodbye.” with a flash of blue and white light she was gone. We stared in awe . Me still holding Marco. I run my hands through his hair “ hey are you ok?” he was panting and tired he smiled and kissed me. My eyes flash open but then relax as i run my hands through his hair a little kissing back. We layed on the snow. Both on our backs kinda ashamed but we did not care. I looked at him and rolled onto him straddling him and kissing him, when we were done making out we got up and walked through the forest wondering why we did it. I know why, i loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy chapter 2 coming soon


End file.
